A Tarnished Tiara, The Downfall of a Princess
by TL22
Summary: It has always stuck me as odd that Rory never received any grief over her affair with Dean. Small towns can be very unforgiving.


A Tarnished Tiara, The Downfall of a Princess

The first indication Rory had that something was amiss was when she visited Luke's for a cup of his famous coffee. The normal buzz of background conversation died down to a dead silence. Rory hesitated. Most of the patrons were silently staring at her. Slightly puzzled Rory shrugged her shoulders and continued on to the counter. As soon as she sat the persons on either side of her picked up their plates and moved. Rory half stood and then sat down again. She looked at the diner owner who was leaning against the back wall. Rory noticed a slight shaking of his head and he seemed to have sadness in his eyes.

Slowly Luke walked toward her and faced her across the counter. "What can I get you Rory?"

Besides his solemn demeanor, Luke looked uncomfortable as he stood in front of her. Something was wrong. "Luke did I forget to zip up my jeans or did they split?" Rory asked with a smile.

"No it's not that. It's-"

"She's a tramp just like her mother" Came from an unseen voice.

Luke grimaced. "Rory-"

"What's going on Luke?"

Luke leaned forward and barely above a whisper replied. "Rory, they know."

"Home wrecking bitch." Rory stiffened. "What are they talking about Luke?"

Taking a deep breath Luke replied. "You and Dean, everyone knows about it."

Her dalliance with Dean was months ago. Besides Dean was her Dean. She felt no regrets. Besides she did the right thing and wrote him a letter informing him that she couldn't continue, and as far as Rory was concerned it was over. Rory looked up at Luke. "There's nothing to know-"

"No married man is safe with her around."

Luke slammed his fist on the counter. "The calling of names will stop now. I don't allow that sort of talk in my diner. Anyone-"

"Yeah, but you allow home wreckers in your diner."

Luke ran around the counter and was about to grab the offending individual when he noticed it was an elderly well respected gentleman who he had known since he was a boy. "Mr. Peterson, I really don't want to ask you to leave, but let's keep it down."

"You don't have to ask me Luke, I'm going on my own." Mr. Peterson stood and helped his elderly wife up, then carefully placed the exact change on the table and walked out.

Luke looked around and several other customers were just rising from their meals, placing money on the table and walking out. His only remaining patrons were some people passing through town who were uneasily eying Rory and wondering what just happened.

Luke turned and looked at Rory who was sitting with a confused look. He then walked to the counter and sat next to her. "Rory, Lindsay found the letter you wrote to Dean. The whole town knows about you and him."

Shocked, Rory blurted out. "But he doesn't love her. She's bad for him."

"It makes no difference Rory, she is still his wife-"

"But Luke it's over between them. Besides he loves me."

Luke shook his head. "You just don't get it. How did you get here?"

"It's a nice day so I walked."

Luke reached into his pants pocket and took out his keys. "Rory take my truck and drive home. I'll be by later and stay there."

Sighing Luke rose, walked around the counter and poured Rory a large to go cup of coffee and wrapped up an apple fritter for her. "It's on me. Just take it and go home."

Luke's normally busy day was quiet. The only customers were people passing through town. Shortly after one PM Lorelai walked in and looked around. Luke met her at the counter. "Well Luke I see you're having a slow day also. I wonder what is going on."

"You don't know do you Lorelai?"

"Know what? Is there some sort of plague in town, or did everyone run out of money?"

"No Lorelai, Rory and Dean had an affair. Listen Lorelai, I guess Rory wrote Dean some sort of letter and the letter addressed the affair."

"Yeah, I know this. I gave Dean the letter. I thought she was doing the right thing."

Luke closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. Mumbling he spoke. "So you knew about the affair?"

"Yes Luke, I basically caught them. It was the night of the Inn's opening. I told her it was wrong and she needed to end it."

But why Lorelai did you let her write about it and then give the letter to Dean? That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard of." With his voice rising Luke continued on. "You don't put things like that on paper, you don't admit to things like that. And then dopey Dean lets the letter lie around so Lindsay can find it. He should have burned it one minute after reading it. No less than a minute, one second after reading it."

Loreali sat white faced after Luke's loud admonishment. Finally she spoke. "Luke it is none of the towns business what happened."

"How long have you lived here Lorelai? You just don't get it. For whatever reason Stars Hollow made Rory their princess, she is or was their golden girl. They deferred to her. The town followed her life, all her ups and downs. That is one of the reasons everyone in this town hated Jess. They perceived that he didn't treat her right. That is why they didn't like Dean. He was thought of as not being good enough for her."

"Luke everyone makes mistakes, so they just need to forgive and forget."

Lorelai they don't make mistakes like sleeping with another woman's husband. Most of the town attends church or temple services. They take the Ten Commandments seriously, especially the seventh, Thou shall not commit adultery."

With concern in her voice Lorelai spoke. "Luke, do you know where she is now?"

"I gave her my truck and sent her home. I think its best she stays out of sight for the time being."

"Why do you think she is in some sort of danger?"

"Lorelai, not from most people, but she really doesn't need to run into Lindsay or any of her friends. Lindsay is a pretty popular girl in this town."

"I'm going to go home Luke and see how Rory is. Do you want to come along and get your truck?"

Luke looked around the diner. "I might as well. There's no one here. Give me a minute to tell Caesar to keep an eye on things.

The short ride passed wordlessly. Both Luke and Lorelai were deep in thought. Loreali drove into the yard and unnecessarily said. "We're here."

Walking into the house they found Rory glumly staring at the telephone. Rory looked up when she heard them. "I guess you know mom. I'm not well liked right now."

Lorelai walked to her daughter and embraced her in a hug. We'll figure this out; it'll be over in no time.

One Week Later

Luke was getting concerned. Even the twin gossips of Miss Patti and Babette hadn't shown up in several days. His only customers were the tourists. Luke knew he couldn't sustain the loss of business indefinitely. Lorelai had told him that the locals were shunning the inn. Luke knew that her business depended mainly on tourists so she was in no danger of going under. Luke knew that he needed to talk to someone like Miss Patti.

Approaching Miss Patti's dance studio Luke didn't hear music. So she must be between classes. Perfect. He opened the door and walked in. Miss Patti looked up and then furtively looked around. "Luke go around back and I'll let you in."

Startled and puzzled Luke walked around back where Miss Patti quickly shooed him in. "I think I know why you're here Luke. Come to my office and we can talk."

Once in the office Miss Patti lit a cigarette and exhaled deeply to Luke's discomfort. "Okay Luke let's hear it.

Slowly Luke started to speak. "Miss Patti, you are or were one of my most loyal customers. I thought we were friends. I didn't think you'd abandon me also."

"I'm sorry Luke, but I had too."

"I don't understand why I'm being boycotted on account of what Rory did."

"You don't get it Luke do you?"

"Slowly Luke shook his head. "I guess not. Explain."

"You are very closely identified with Rory. I'd say almost a father figure. Everyone knows you're partial to her and Lorelai. So you're now tainted also."

Luke thought for a few minutes then spoke. "I guess I can see that, but why such hate toward the girl?"

Miss Patti smiled and took another deep drag on her cigarette. "You ever hear the expression the bigger they are the harder they fall?" Then she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Luke waved the smoke away from his face. "Yes I have heard of that expression."

"Okay Luke I'm going to explain something to you. As we both know this town took pity on Lorelai and really made life fairly easy for her. The town also adopted her daughter. Rory is pretty and smart and I would have to say many people thought of her as a niece or daughter or whatever. But hey adored her. You could even say some of them may have lived their lives through her. So what you have Luke is a town that most of the older people adored her and had Rory on a pedestal.

Luke nodded. "I understand that."

Miss Patti continued on. "But on the other hand Rory is very disliked among her age group. They consider her, stuck up, arrogant and considering herself better than they are. Rory has also has received perks and opportunities in this town for just being Rory. Perks and opportunities they didn't get. When they were children what they said about her wasn't taken seriously or even listened to. Now they are adults and they are going to their grandparents, aunts, uncles and parents; see we were right all along. She is an arrogant bitch who thinks she can do no wrong." Miss Patti paused. "And it doesn't help that Lindsay is a very popular well liked girl."

Luke sat back in his chair. "I see. Rory is receiving backlash from the townsfolk. She is like a fallen princess."

Miss Patti put her cigarette down and stared into Luke's eyes. "Exactly."

Miss Patti's eyes were hard and calculating. Luke was surprised. He always thought of her as jovial and easy going. "So now what happens, Miss Patti?"

"If you want to stay in business you're going to have to do what I did. Distance yourself from her and Lorelai. Lorelai will be okay, but I don't think you can stand the lack of business indefinitely

Luke let her words sink in. Thanks for talking to me. I'll see you later."

"Luke, please leave by the back door."

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend and business partner, Sooki, was sitting across from her and she was dead serious.

In shock and amazement Lorelai spoke. "Sooki, do you really mean that I should ask Rory to stop dropping by the inn?

"Lorelai look, I love Rory to death. My whole life and all my money is tied up in this inn. We're supposed to make money, not break even or make a pittance. We need the local people back. This was a popular lunch and dinner destination for them, but as long as Rory hangs out here they aren't going to come in.

"I don't know Sooki. I'm some sort of pariah also."

"Not really Lorelai. You didn't sleep with someone's husband. With Rory gone you will be forgiven eventually.

Angrily Lorelai replied. "I'm not going to toss my daughter out."

"No one said anything about tossing her out Lorelai, but you need to-"

"Forget it Sooki, not going to happen."

Sooki looked at the floor then folded her hands in front of her. Quietly she replied. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to buy my share out." Sooki rose and walked out without another word; leaving Lorelai looking open mouthed at her back."

Luke was in a quandary. He didn't know what to do about Rory. He was very fond of her, and Luke admitted to himself most likely in love with her mother. But he also loved his diner and even though he had cash reserves, an empty diner wasn't going to last forever. Hesitantly and regretfully he picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai.

Lorelai picked up on the third ring. "Lorelai, I have to ask you to do something I really don't want to do. I almost hate myself for it. Please ask Rory to stay away from the diner."

Luke's reply was a telephone being slammed in his ear.

It seemed to Lorelai that everyone was turning their backs on her and Rory and to top it off Rory still didn't understand what was wrong about her sleeping with Dean. Lorelai was exasperated. Rory would just say that Dean was hers first and that they loved each other and Lindsay was the interloper. It also didn't help that after Dean was kicked out of the house they started hanging around again. And what made Lorelai want to bang her head against the wall was that she knew that her daughter and Dean were back having sex and technically he was still married to Lindsay. There was knocking at her door. Lorelai wasn't in the mood to talk or see anyone, but the knocking persisted. Reluctantly she answered the door. Her worst nightmare just came true. Standing in front of the door was Emily Gilmore, her mother. Without waiting for an invitation Emily just walked in and took a seat in the living room. After a minute she spoke. "Come here Lorelai, sit down and we need to talk."

Lorelai walked into the living room and looked at her mother. "I don't have time for this right now. Next time could you please call and let me know you're coming. So if you don't mind, how about a quick cup of tea and you can be on your way."

Emily Gilmore looked at her daughter expressionless and with a loud commanding voice she just uttered one word. "Sit."

Lorelai sat as if shot. "Emily paused and then spoke. "I see you have a fine mess here."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"I'm talking about the mess Rory has gotten herself into."

Mildly surprised Lorelai responded. "How do you know about what is going on?"

Lorelai, do you have any idea how much money I have invested in your daughter and even you. A smart investor keeps tabs on what is happening with their investment.

Angrily Lorelai replied. "You've been spying on me."

Patiently Emily replied. "No, as I said keeping tabs on my investments. So what are you going to do about Rory's situation?"

"What is there to do? She is in school and spends most of her time at Yale. Things will blow over."

"You really think that don't you Lorelai?" You know there is a fine line between love and hate. This town loved Rory now they hate her. I don't think redemption is in the cards for her."

"So what do you want? Have her come live with you?"

"I've thought about that Lorelai, but that won't entirely solve the problem. Rory and Dean will still have access to one another and Stars Hollow will know about that and things will only get worse, it might even come to the point you'd have to move. After all you are her mother and they sort of blame her lack of moral character on you especially on account of the circumstances you arrived in Stars Hollow."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Your father has called in some favors and he actually has come up with some excellent alternatives. Rory has the choice of attending the University of Cambridge or if she is really serious about a journalism career Richard has managed to secure an appointment to two schools. They are among the best journalism schools in the world. They are University of Kent's Centre for Journalism, and University of Technology, Sydney-"

"Mom is that Sydney Australia?"

Emily was not pleased about being interrupted. "Yes Lorelai, Sydney Australia, Her and Dean would have a hard time maintaining a relationship. I believe Sydney is about ten thousand miles from Hartford and with stops included the flights take up to thirty hours.

Lorelai was agitated. Mom I don't want her ten thousand miles away or even however miles it is to England.-"

Emily interrupted. "Lorelai think of Rory, not you. She is finished in Stars Hollow and it would be best for all that she disappears from the landscape for the foreseeable future. Your father and I will pay for you to see Rory three times a year.

Rory chose The University of Cambridge in England. She wasn't happy about it and she really didn't understand what she did wrong, but the thought of being financially cut off from her grandparents sold her on the idea. Rory and Lorelai had a tearful departure at Hartford International Airport.

Oddly enough Dean wasn't ostracized like Rory was in Stars Hollow, but he constantly ran into Lindsay and the guilt got to him. He moved back to Chicago to live with and aunt and uncle.

The town rallied behind Lindsay and she became the new princess of Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow was the kind of town that needed a princess, but a princess that had to be perfect.

THE END


End file.
